


Coffee Warfare

by midnight5776



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Muggle, Hermione is a barista, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 07:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 974
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7630831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight5776/pseuds/midnight5776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It started with Abraxas simply paying it forward for the next customer out of the pure kindness of his heart. Too bad Tom is far too prideful to accept charity.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffee Warfare

**Author's Note:**

> JKR owns Harry Potter and I'm sure this ship would be really weird to her.

Hermione worked the opening shift at Starbucks every weekday morning. It was usually the dullest point of her life and she would much rather be asleep, but it was the only time she could work without it conflicting with college.

"I'll take a grande white mocha with two espresso shots and one pump of caramel," ordered a tall man with white-blonde hair. It was combed perfectly into place. His face was so pale Hermione doubted the man went outside without an umbrella or 100 spf sunscreen 

"That'll be $4.38. Name?"

"Abraxas," the man said while handing over payment. "Keep the change to pay for the next drink, too."

Hermione blinked, unsure how to spell such a strange name. She scribbled down something close (Abstract) and placed the order.

As Abraxas walked away to wait for his drink, the door opened and another man entered. This one had a flawless jawline with deep, grey eyes that she feared could eat her alive. His hair was dark and neat and Hermione became very certain there was an attractive men convention around the corner.

"I'll take a grande caramel macchiato, iced, three pumps of caramel, two pumps original. The name is Tom."

Hermione didn't even have time to inform him of the price before he counted out exact change. It was obviously a usual order.

"No need, Tom. The customer before you paid for yours."

"What?" Tom asked, hand still half held out.

"Someone paid it forward."

"Oh." His grey eyes narrowed, which made no sense to Hermione, who placed his order. She watched Tom pocket his money and eye the other customers in the shop. Hermione just wished someone would pay for her drinks.

Tom sat in a seat by the counter where drinks were given. He calmly waited, keeping mental note of each drink given.

When his was out, he grabbed it and left, eyeing Abraxas as he went.

\--

The same thing happened the rest of the week. Each day, Tom seemed more and more agitated. Hermione couldn't figure out why he would be mad someone bought his drink. After day two of it, Abraxas purposely waited to place his order until he saw Tom crossing the street to the store. It was becoming intentional.

At least work was exciting now.

\--

Monday, Tom showed up half an hour early, even though he had showed up at 8:32 am on the dot each day the previous week (Hermione got really bored). Once he saw Abraxas, Tom ordered his drink as well as left payment for the next one.

He stormed out before Abraxas could finish his order.

\--

The next day was the same. Tom showed up early, though by less time, and waited. He timed his order perfectly and paid for Abraxas's. This time he sat at the table he had before, reading the newspaper and purposely avoiding eye contact with Abraxas.

"Thanks," Abraxas said to Tom as he left, drink in hand. Abraxas had a smirk glued to his face and that seemed to irritate Tom more, who slammed down the paper after the shop door closed.

\--

The week passed and both men show up anything between 8:00 and 8:30 am, competing in a made-up game to pay for the other. Abraxas smirked no matter what happened. Tom just got angrier.

\--

It was the third week things changed up again. Hermione looked forward to work now—just for the half hour window both men showed up.

This week, Tom stepped up his game.

When he ordered his drink, he ordered Abraxas's as well. He got the order perfect and made sure Hermione put Abraxas's name on the paper cup.

Tom waited stiffly, leaning against the counter where drinks were received, watching while Abraxas began his order.

"Actually, your order has already been placed," Hermione informed him. Before he could question it, his name was called at the counter.

Abraxas got his drink, brushing past Tom. He looked at it for a moment before trying a sip. It was his order.

The drink was perfect.

While Abraxas was analyzing his drink, Tom's name was called. In the three seconds Tom's order sat on the counter, Abraxas stared at the side of it. He was memorizing his order.

"Thanks, Tom," Abraxas said politely, mischief shining in his grey eyes. Tom nodded and left, shoulders stiff.

\--

The next day, Abraxas ordered two drinks. When Tom tried to order, Hermione only shook her head. He understood by this point.

Eyes dark with anger, Tom turned his head as Abraxas's name was called, but two drinks were set down. Abraxas picked up his own drink before looking at Tom. He simply raised one perfect eyebrow, waiting for Tom's next move. Tom grabbed his drink swiftly.

The side read ' _ Abraxas _ ' instead of his own name.

Abraxas had never looked so smug.

\--

"Put my name on both cups," Tom ordered in a low voice. Hermione knew both men saw her as an accomplice in this game of theirs. She was always there, taking their orders and possibly fixing mistakes. It was an unspoken rule that she would remain unbiased and help the first person there.

"Alright, Tom," she replied and placed both orders. Tom hadn't waited for Abraxas to get close this time. Tom was definitely a bit early.

When the drinks came out, Tom grabbed them both and sat at a small table meant for two. He sat facing the door, the second drink placed on the other side of the table.

Abraxas walked in and looked directly at Tom. For a split second, he actually looked confused. Then, he sat in the seat across from Tom.

"Hello, my name is Tom Riddle," Tom said rather stiffly, hand extended.

Abraxas took his hand firmly. "Abraxas Malfoy. It's truly a pleasure to meet you."

Hermione swore Tom blushed.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, thanks for reading!


End file.
